The Clan Cat Cafe
by Amberstorm233
Summary: All my challenges for The Clan at Café go here.
1. Elders Tale- 1,323

**A/N: This is my first challenge for "The Clan Cat Café". For the challenge we had to write about a cat who broke the warrior code and an elder r elders who teach the cat a valuable lesson.**

**Characters**:

Spottedfall- Grey spotted she-cat with green eyes

Mintstream- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Molestep- Tan tom with dark brown legs, ears, and tail

Fenneltail- Light brown tom with darker stripes and golden eyes

Dawnrunner- Creamy tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

Gorsestrom- Ginger tabby tom with green eyes and white paws

* * *

><p>Eyes watched the large grey tom intently as he paced around. Some warriors were whispering to one another while others were waiting to hear the punishment of one of their warriors. The grey leader finally gazed at his mate.<p>

"Creekstep, where is she," the large grey tom hissed, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Spottedfall's over here," a brown fleck she-cat answered in disappointment. Greystar nodded as a young spotted she-cat stepped forward, her head bowed with shame. The entirety of ShadowClan was watching her, waiting to see what their leader would do with the new warrior.

"What do you think you were doing," the tom demanded. Spottedfall didn't answer. For a moment, her eyes met Greystar's and all she saw was disappointment. She quickly diverted her gaze to stare at the ground.

"Well, I'm waiting for an answer," the tom stated as his anger bubbled down.

"Well it was just a stupid little prank! I didn't know that RiverClan tom would think of it as a fight," Spottedfall retorted.

"I don't care what you thought it was! Because of your idiotic behavior, the gathering had to end early and be the first to leave. Do you realize how embarrassing that was for all of us just because you couldn't follow one simple rule?!" The grey spotted she-cat sighed as her ears began to grow warm.

"Can we take this somewhere else," she mumbled to herself. Of course though, Greystar heard her.

"Oh are you getting embarrassed? Good, now you feel like the rest of us," the ShadowClan leader hissed.

"Father I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself, it was just too tempting! Please can we let this go? I've learned my lesson," the young warrior sighed.

"Let this go?! Of course not! Spottedfall, until the next gathering you'll be confined in camp taking care of the elders. Your punishment starts now," Greystar finished. Spottedfall nodded knowing she'd lost the argument and that there'd be no way to reverse it. The warrior dragged herself over to the elder's den to see what they needed. As she passed her Clanmates, she heard snickers, whispers, and remarks from each of them._ Why couldn't we have done this in privet father_, she thought in shame. When she reached the elder's den, Spottedfall entered with musty smell hitting her nose instantly. Recovering from the moment of shock, the warrior prodded one of the elders, Mintstream. The elderly black she-cat began to awake.

"What do you want," she grumbled tiredly.

"Just wanted to know if you and the others needed anything done," Spottedfall mumbled with reluctance.

"Well I know me, Dawnrunner, Gorsestorm, Fenneltail, and ol' Molestep have some ticks. You can start there," Mintstream suggested. Spottedfall nodded as she padded to the medicine den.

"Cloudfoot, you in here," Spottedfall called in.

"Yes, what do you need," the tom called.

"Some mousebile for the elder's ticks. Do you have any," the warrior asked. The white tom rolled his eyes.

"Of course," the tom replied. He quickly rummaged through his supplies until he found it. Quickly, Cloudfoot wrapped it into a large leaf and handed it to Spottedfall. The grey spotted cat wrinkled her nose to the scent as she picked it up.

"Here you go. Now, have a fun time with the ticks," the tom joked. Spottedfall moaned in annoyance, but grabbed the leaf and padded back towards the elder's den. Finally, the she-cat plopped down by Mintstream and began to work on finding the ticks. By then, all the elders were awake and waiting for their turn. For a few minutes, Spottedfall worked in silence, then Molestep spoke.

"So, why are you taking care of our ticks? You aren't an apprentice anymore Spottedfall. Is it out of the kindness of your heart," the greying tom asked. The young warrior thought about her answer before responding.

"No, I-I kind of got in trouble," the spotted she-cat grumbled.

"In trouble? Why," Mintstream pressed.

"Well I'm surprised you already don't know. Last night at the gathering, I kind of played a prank on another warrior. The stupid RiverClan tom took it to seriously and attacked me. I kind of sort of fought back," the she-cat finished.

"You disrupted the gathering?! With a fight too?! Oh gosh Spottedfall, you've done something serious," Molestep sighed. The young she-cat nodded slight as she folded her ears to her head. She didn't want to go through the embarrassment again.

"Spottedfall, have we ever told you of when we were apprentices," Fenneltail asked suddenly.

"I don't think so," the she-cat replied as she finished with Mintstream's ticks.

"Well that's good. How would you like to hear a story then," Dawnrunner asked.

"I guess I wouldn't mind it," Spottedfall responded awkwardly. By then, she moved to Gorsestorm's ticks. Fenneltail nodded and he began.

"As you know, all five of us were apprentices together. We became warriors together and were best friends. What you don't know though, we were just as bad as you, maybe even worse," the golden tom stated. His eyes were friendly, but it masked something else; sadness.

"You see," Dawnrunner continued, "we were carefree, lazy, and downright disrespectful to the older warriors. When they asked us to get new bedding for the elders or queens we'd go together and get it, but put something extra in the nest. Whether it was ants, small pebbles, or thorns, we'd always manage a way to add something to them." Spottedfall began to finish with Gorsestorm as he began.

"You see, half way into our apprenticeship we kept on adding things into the nests occasionally, so we wouldn't get caught as often. At that particular time though, we added some strange berries we found because we thought it'd be fun to have it stain the furs of the elders, queens, and kits. Of course we didn't know what they were, but we thought nothing of it except to play our prank. After the nests were made, we went to sleep and had a good night's rest," the tom finished with a yawn. The ginger tom then, he was half asleep. By then Spottedfall was working on Molestep.

"When we woke up the next morning, we found out that the queens, kits, and elders were stained with the berry juices. Of course being us, we thought it was one of the funniest things, but it was quite the opposite. The berries we hid in the nests were holly berries, which, as you should know are very deadly." Mintstream finished with a shake of her head. All the elders avoided one another's glances, each one sitting in silence. Spottedfall gasped, fully invested into the story.

"What happened next," she asked like an excited kit.

"We went hunting as punishment for our wrong doing, but we thought nothing of it. We thought it was something the Clan would soon forget, but we were so wrong. We were dead wrong," Molestep sighed. The elders were silent for a moment as Spottedfall worked on with the ticks. The grey she-cat waited for Molestep to continue. The tom finally did.

"You see Spottedfall, when we got back to camp after our long hunting day we found out a horrible even that occurred. Three of the elders, an expecting queen, and two kits died from our antiques while trying to clean off the berry juice. This happened all because we wanted to play a harmless prank. Six innocent cats, and who knows how many more, died because all we wanted was something to laugh at," the tom finished. All five elders were full of shame by the time the story was finished. Spottedfall was still with shock and a realization that something so harmless like little red berries could do so much damage. This made the she-cat think of her prank on the RiverClan warrior, Reedstripe.

"That was something harmless that could've turned to something worse," she mumbled to herself, thinking about the problems of last night.


	2. Yellowfang's Choice- 1,094

**A/N: This is my second challenge for "The Clan Cat Café". For this challenge we had to write about a cannon cat who had two paths or choices in life their life and the other happened. I did, what if Yellowfang stayed a warrior. I do not own any of the characters. Yellowfang, ShadowClan, and any other cannon cats I mentioned all belong to the Erins.**

**Characters**:

Yellowfang- Dark grey she-cat with orange eyes

Raggedpelt/star- Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Sagewhisker- White she-cat with blue eyes and greying muzzle

* * *

><p>The orange eyed she-cat sighed with her ears back.<p>

"Sagewhisker I'm sorry, but my answer is no, I won't be your apprentice. I have a mate I love and care about and a future I want to decide for myself. I may not be able to control my…ability, but if you force me to be a medicine cat to help me control it, I won't do it. Again I'm sorry, but I know you'll find another apprentice," Yellowfang finished with a diverted gaze. After a few moments of silence, the warrior left the white cat to go back to her mate, Raggedpelt.

"What was that all about," the tom asked when she got back.

"Oh i-it was nothing," Yellowfang lied. Though he didn't push it, Raggedpelt said nothing more as the two twined tails.

**A Moon Later**

Yellowfang was awoke with a cold and wet splash to her nose. Reluctantly, she began to wake with a wide yawn. Once again the ceiling of the ShadowClan warrior's den was leaking, this time right over the orange eyed warrior. As she gazed around drowsily, the dark grey she-cat noticed her mate was gone. Getting up from her warm moss nest, Yellowfang padded into the clearing only to see Raggedpalt calling out the finale patrols. Smiling to herself, the warrior padded up to the brown deputy in hopes to have a word with him.

"Good morning," the tom purred when he got down from the Sahllowbranch. Yellowfang smiled dipped her head in reply.

"Want to go hunting," the bright eyed she-cat asked.

"Sure," was all Raggedpelt replied with. The pair of warriors exited the ShadowClan camp into the marshy forest filled with the fresh scent of pine.

"Yellowfang, why don't we split up for the hunting? I'll go over here and you over there," the tom instructed. The warrior nodded as she began to taste the air. Instantly, the scent of snake caught her attention, so the she-cat began to stalk it. With great stealth, Yellowfang stalked the slithering beast without making a sound. Finally, she pounced on it, killing the adder instantly. Burying her kill, the warrior searched for some more prey. Tasting the air again, the dark grey she-cat caught a whiff of mouse. Like she did with the adder, Yellowfang stalked it silently and waited for the right moment to pounce. When she was within rage to do so, the warrior jumped, but missed. She was too slow.

"Frog-dung," she hissed in anger with a lash of her tail. After trying to track the mouse again, Yellowfang gave up and went for her adder before meeting up with Raggedpelt. While digging up her catch, a sickness suddenly came over the warrior which caused her to become dizzy.

"What's going on with me," Yellowfang mumbled as she grabbed the adder in her jaws. Meeting up with her mate who caught a squirrel and two mice, the pair went back to camp with their prizes for the other warriors. When they were done with that, the orange eyed she-cat went to Sagewhisker to see what her problem was.

"Sagewhisker," she called in. A raspy grunt invited her though it wasn't very welcoming.

"What is it," the greying she-cat asked.

"I-I feel sort of sick. I don't know if it's because I really am or if my ability is at work, but can you check out just to make sure?" Reluctantly, Sagewhisker nodded before padding over to Yellowfang. Clearly the medicine cat was still annoyed with Yellowfang refusing to be her apprentice.

"I see what the problem is," Sagewhisker finally replied.

"What? Do-do I have greencough or something like that?"

"No, no it's better. Much better actually. Yellowfang, you're going to have kits," the she-cat purred. Confused on what to say and full of pride, the bewildered she-cat nodded before exiting the den.

"Raggedpelt, Raggedpelt guess what," she purred gleefully to her mate.

"What is it," the tm questioned.

"I'm going to have kits! I'm having your kits!"

"K-Kits? _Kits_?! I-I'm going to be a farther," the deputy purred with delight. Yellowfang nodded as the mates ate and spoke for the rest of their time.

**Two Moons Later**

An ear-splitting yowl broke through silent night, waking every ShadowClan warrior.

"What's going on," Raggedstar, the new ShadowClan leader, demanded. As he did so, another yowl broke through camp. As he heard it, Raggedstar's heart sank.

"Yellowfang," he breathed with fear.

"Someone get Sagewhisker and Runningpaw," the leader ordered as he ran into the nursery. Sure enough, his dark grey mate was giving birth.

"Yellowfang, Yellowfang I'm here," he soothed, though the tom knew it wouldn't be much help.

"Raggedstar, please leave so my apprentice and I can do our job," the voice of Sagewhisker urged. The tom took one last glance at Yellowfang before leaving the den. After he did so, Runningpaw and Sagewhisker got right to work.

It was dawn by the time the kitting finished and Yellowfang had given birth to three healthy kits; a tom and two she-cats. The first was a plump ginger tabby she-kit, another was a brown tom with a bent tail, while the third was a grey and white she-kit.

"What shall we name them," Raggedstar had asked her after he was allowed in to see his mate.

"The ginger she-cat should be named Flowkit after my mother," the grey queen decided. Raggedstar liked the name.

"I like the name Stormkit for our other daughter," the leader decided.

"And for the tom," Yellowfang pressed. Raggedstar thought for a moment before answering.

"How about Barkkit for his fur," the leader suggested. The dark grey queen thought for a moment before agreeing to it.

**Moons Later**

"Barkstar, Barkstar, Barkstar" the warriors of ShadowClan cheered. Yellowfang, who was now an elder, smiled at her son with love. Though Raggedstar had died to a recent badger attack, Yellowfang was happy to see her son leader. While her daughter, Flowerstep, was trained as the medicine cat apprentice, her other daughter, Stormspring, was now a mother herself to Marshkit and Oakkit. All around her, Yellowfang's Clanmates were happy and contend with the current peace of the Clans. Her son soon became known as one of the best leaders. The older leaders respected him and saw that he had great potential. Thinking about it now, the grey elder knew she made the right choice long ago to become a warrior when she could've become medicine cat. Her kits were well off living their own lives just like she did. And Yellowfang died knowing she'd made the right choice.


	3. Hope- 1,233

**A/N: Finally got my third challenge for The Clan Cat Café done. For this challenge we had to choose a number between one and thirty. It was one word and we had to write a one-shot base on the prompt. I got Hope as my word.**

**Characters:**

Reedpaw- Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Waspclaw- Sandy-golden tom with black stripes and green eyes

Greypetal- Grey she-cat white white paws and blue eyes

Pebblestar- Grey mottled she-cat with orange eyes

* * *

><p>Coughing awoke the brown tom. The apprentice blinked his eyes open as dread filled him once more.<p>

"Not again," he moaned. Reedpaw got up, stretched, and padded out of the apprentice's den, knowing that there was going to be another day of his Clanmate's lost hope. In the clearing, the young tom saw one of the queens, Berryfall, coughing.

"Are you going to see Greypetal," the tom asked with a sigh. The creamy she-cat nodded as she padded into the medicine den.

"Reedpaw, can you ask Dewstrike is she can watch my kits and tell Waspclaw that I-I'm sick," the queen asked with a stutter. With a slight nod of his head, Berryfall left with her tail dragging. Reedpaw had enough of the greencough and the death of his Clanmates. After the flood three moons ago, Greypetal's supply of catmint was destroyed. She and her apprentice, Patchstorm, only managed to collect a few clumps of the herb. Of course, they asked the other Clans for it, but they were denied. After a few moments in deep thought of RiverClan's problems, Reedpaw went into the medicine den to see the medicine cat.

"Uh Greypetal, can I talk to you," the tom asked.

"What is it," the golden eyed she-cat asked.

"Well I've noticed that some of our Clanmates have lost hope in-well-everything. I want to help, but I know it's no good. Heck, I even believe that some of the cats have even lost faith in StarClan," the apprentice sighed. Greypetal thought for a moment before responding, trying to find the right words to use.

"You see Reedpaw, everyone's in a delicate state right now. RiverClan is fragile and we can't afford to lose any more cats. Now, the others may not be hopeful, but as long as you are, then maybe it'll catch on with the others," Greypetal offered. Reddpaw shrugged with a dip of his head.

"Thanks Greypetal," the tom murmured as he exited the den. Realizing that the medicine cat wasn't very helpful, Reedpaw decided to go to Pebblestar, the RiverClan leader. Quietly, he padded over to the leader's den.

"Pebblestar, may I come in," Reedpaw called in nervously.

"Yes, what do you need," the mottled she-cat asked flatly.

"Well it's about the Clan. Pebblestar, we need to do something. Our Clanmates are losing hope and have little faith left. Maybe if you, Patchstorm, or Greypetal went to the Moonstone and spoke with-," the tom was cut off.

"Talk with StarClan? Reedpaw, I know you'll be a warrior soon, but you are still young. Can't you see, StarClan has turned their back on us! After the flood, they haven't given us any sign of catmint or any other herb we can use. I'm sorry Reedpaw, but there's no one to do it. Greypetal and Patchstorm are too busy, and I have a Clan to take care of. Listen, I-I have no hope or faith left in them at this moment. I know I shouldn't rely or blame them for every one of our problems, but it's starting to look that way. I'm not saying I'll make my warriors lose faith, but at the same time I don't want them to have false hope," the leader finished. Reedpaw thought for a moment to collect his words.

"Maybe if one of the medicine cats leave only for a while StarClan will help," the tom suggested.

"Reedpaw I'm sorry, but no. We need all the help with our sick warriors, okay. Please go," Pebblestar practically begged with an edge to her voice.

"But maybe if we just-"

"Reedpaw! I. Said. NO! That's enough, so can you please go," the mottled tabby asked with a hiss. With a shaky sigh, the brown tom nodded as he quietly exited the den. In the clearing, the tom spotted his mentor, Waspclaw.

"Reedpaw, we're going hunting," the tom ordered as soon as he noticed the tabby tom.

"Okay, coming," the amber eyed apprentice replied. When he was next to his mentor, Reedpaw and Waspclaw left the camp. As they headed out into the RiverClan territory, neither tom spoke. The crisp air blew through Reedpaw's thick coat causing him to shiver as a chill ran down his spine.

"You alright," his sandy mentor asked flatly.

"Yah fine. Oh, Berryfall wanted me to tell you she-she has greencough," the apprentice sighed. Waspclaw stopped in his tracks with a stunned look on his face.

"Wh-What? She-She has…greencough," the tom asked with worry. Reedpaw simply nodded.

"What about our kits? Are they okay?"

"I don't know. Dewstrike's taking care of them," the tabby replied carefully. The black stripped tom shook his head.

"Can you give me a moment," the tom breathed. Without hesitation, Reedpaw fled from his mentor. As he bounded away to give Waspclaw privacy, a thick fog began to forum. The apprentice had no idea where he was going or how he'd get back. Stumbling around like a blind badger, Reedpaw tripped and fell into a hollow. As if on cue, the fog began to clear from the hollow. Carefully, Reedpaw began to explore the mysterious place. Sniffing around, the brown tom caught a whiff of a strange scent. _It smells like an herb_, he thought with excitement. Following the scent, the amber eyed tom's heart pounded in his chest quickly. He didn't know whether it was a good scent or bad. For all he knew, Reedpaw was going to his death because of the irresistible smell. Finally, the brown tabby tom had found what he was looking for. Surprisingly think, healthy looking clumps of catmint were in right in front of him. With a grin the tom began to pick it, clump after clump. Bareilly able to contain himself, the apprentice ran back towards the spot he came from, happiness filling his heart.

"Asplaw, Asplaw! I founed camin," Reedpaw called through the thick clumps. The sandy tom turned and his face instantly lit up.

"Where'd you fine it," he asked quickly.

"Can't tal ow. Ave o get his o Raypetl," the apprentice attempted to say. Though not understanding clearly, Waspclaw nodded and the two darted into camp and straight into the medicine den.

"Er what is i…I-Is that catmint," the medicine asked, though she wasn't expecting any answer. The grey she-cat sniffed the plants and a smile came across her face.

"Thank you Reedpaw. Now out," the medicine cat ordered. The brown apprentice smiled and nodded. Things might look better for RiverClan after all.

**Three Moons Later**

The grey mottled she-cat stood proudly on the rock. Gazing down at her Clanmates, Pebblestar's eyes landed on a brown tabby apprentice. With a smile, she began the ceremony.

"I, Pebblestar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Reedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do"

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Reedpaw, from this moment on you'll be known as Reedstripe. StarClan honors your wisdom and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

"Reedstripe, Reedstripe, Reedstripe," the RiverClan cats cheered. The brown tabby tom smiled with happiness, glad his Clan was faring well.


	4. Secrets- 2, 739

**A/N: Wow, this is my longest chapter yet! Anyways in this challenge we had to write about a she-cat in loveless relationship with a tom. She's meeting with another tom form a different Clan and ends up having kits with him. She has to try and keep the kits a secret though.**

**Charactrs:**

Spottedfall- Silver spotted she-cat with green eyes

Reedstripe- Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Grassnose- Sandy-grey tom with amber eyes

Greystar- Grey potted tom with black paws

**Spottedfall**

The grey spotted she-cat yawned. It had been three moons after the embarrassment she caused her Clan and two after she and Grassnose became mates, though it wasn't going well for Spottedfall. Tonight was the gathering and the silver spotted she-cat was finally able to go after missing the last one.

"Are you ready love," Grassnose asked Spottedfall. The grey she-cat nodded as ShadowClan prepared to leave for the night's event. Slowly making her way through the pine forest, Spottedfall enjoyed the strong scent of pine and rain after the storm from the night before. For some reason, it soothed her. Finally, ShadowClan had made it through the muddy marsh and to the gathering place.

"Spottedfall we're here lovely. Now please, can you not act like you did last time at the gathering," Grassnose asked with a purred. The warrior nodded, but was getting a bit annoyed by her mate. The gathering was going to begin soon and Spottedfall was happy to be back. Looking around the gathering island, Spottedfall remembered when she played the prank on Reedstripe.

_The spotted she-cat grabbed the stick with a wicked smile._ This is going to be amazing, _she thought to herself. Dipping the stick into the pile of dirt, tiny red bugs began to climb on it. Finally, Spottedfall was ready. She quickly gazed around the gathering to find the victim of her prank. She did so with a brown tabby RiverClan tom. Creeping up, she placed the stick by his tail as quietly as possible, hoping no one would catch her. Before she could get away though, Reedstripe yowled as an ant bit him. Everyone looked in their direction with the tom furious. Spottedfall felt like a kit with everyone staring at her, like she was being scolded by everyone at the gathering._

"_Greystar, what is the meaning of this," Pebblestar asked with a hiss. The ShadowClan leader shook his head, clearly disappointed._

"_I-I have no idea. Er-ShadowClan, time to go," the tom called, obviously embarrassed as well as ashamed._

A sigh escaped from Spottedfall as the memory finished.

"That is all I have to report for SkyClan," Birdheart, who was filling in for Robinstar who recently had kits, finished.

"ThunderClan is doing great. Prey is running well and we have a new elder and four new warriors. We welcome Branchstorm as our newest elder and Oatpelt, Pinespots, Lakestorm, and Featherspring out newest warriors. That is all I have to report." The Clans began to cheer the names and the gathering came to a close. Every Clan stayed and mingled for a bit and Spottedfall decided something important. She'd find Reedstripe and apologize to him. Looking around the gathering place, she finally found the RiverClan tom. Padding over to him, Spottedfall began to act out what she'd say in her head.

"Uh hi," the ShadowClan warrior began. Reedstripe grunted, ignoring her.

"Er...I-I just wanted to say sorry about what happened at the last gathering I was at. Um I-I hope you forgive me and…yah. I guess I'll just go," the she-cat finished awkwardly. She began to walk away before she was stopped.

"Please wait Spottedfall. I-I think I forgive you, but hey who knows. May-Maybe we can meet by the border tomorrow night. You now...to talk," the tom suggested. Though hesitant, Spottedfall finally agreed.

"It's a deal," she replied.

The crickets chirped and the cool new-leaf breeze shook the branches of the pines and ruffled the she-cat's fur. Spottedfall inhaled deeply as she crossed the thunderpath to the RiverClan border. Her paws crossed the rough black rock with fear coursing through her. Finally, Spottedfall had crossed the thunderpath and onto RiverClan territory. She looked around for Reedstripe, who she couldn't find.

"Reedstripe…Reedstripe," Spottedfall called in a hoarse whisper. As she waited, a noise sounded from behind some bushes near by causing her to tense up.

"Don't worry it's just me," Reedstripe replied gruffly. Spottedfall nodded, feeling guilty that she was basically going against her farther, Greystar, again.

"So why did you want to see me," the ShadowClan warrior asked.

"You really forgot? Well I just wanted you to apologize to me. Now can you do it please," the tom asked.

"Well if you're asking…no. I mean that's why you wanted to meet? How rude," Spottedfall replied with a mocking tone.

"Well then I guess you'll now be called Spottedfall the jerk," Reedstripe replied pettily.

"Well yah whatever. If it will make you feel better I'm sorry. Satisfied," the she-cat asked. The RiverClan tom didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Yes, yes I am. Thank you," Reedstripe lightly teased.

"Well I probably should go then. Hey do you want to meet me here again," the silver spotted warrior asked. Reedstripe nodded.

"It was surprisingly fun, thanks for coming. How about we meet again in three nights," the tom replied. Spottedfall thought for a moment before replying.

"Okay maybe," the silver warrior replied.

"Guess I'll see you then," Reedstripe called before returning back to his camp. Spottedfall left with a warm smile. The warrior quietly slipped back into camp hoping no one would see her.

"Spottedfall where were you," the harsh voice of Grassnose asked.

"It's none of your business. You're not my father," the she-cat retorted.

"I don't care. No tell me where you were," the tom threaten. Spottedfall ignored him and padded into the warriors den tiredly.

**Reedstipe**

Reedstripe ran through RiverClan territory, looking for his new friend.

"Spottedfal you here," he called carefully. There was no reply. He tried again.

"Spottedfall?"

"Yah," came the out of breath reply.

"How are you," the tom asked.

"Fine and you," Spottefall asked.

The brown tabby tom stalked the mouse. It had been three moons after he and the ShadowClan warrior, Spottedfall, met. So far, he liked the she-cat's humor even if he was affected by it once.

"Reedstripe, you missed your kill," Waspclaw, his former mentor, hissed. Surprise was spread across the tabby's face.

"Oh what? S-Sorry Waspclaw."

"What are you distracted about anyways? Your skills seem to have been declining recently," the sandy tom commented. Reedstripe shrugged. As he and Waspclaw spoke, his apprentice and Waspclaw's daughter, Mosspaw, padded up with a fish in her jaws.

"Look what I caught Reedstripe," she meowed proudly.

"Great job," her mentor praised.

"Pretty good Mosspaw! I'm so proud," Waspclaw purred. Hi purring was quickly drowned out by a loud blast of thunder.

"We probably should be getting back to camp. Before the storm comes. Hopefully it will just pass over," Waspclaw stated gruffly. He began to pad back to camp with Reedstripe and Mosspaw close behind. Worry began to prickle at the tom's pelt as he realized that tonight was another meeting with Spottedfall. Gulping, the tom knew he had to get to the she-cat before she left. Slipping from his camp, Reedstripe made his way to ShadowClan territory.

**Spottedfall**

Spottedfall could tell a storm was brewing. Tonight, she and Reedstripe would have to make their meeting short. Running across the territory, the silver she-cat looked around to make sure no one was following her. When she was sure she was safe, Spottedfall continued to move through the territory. By then, rain was coming down quickly.

"Maybe I should go back," the she-cat mumbled to herself, but her legs kept going. Finally, she reached their meeting spot.

"Reedstripe are you here," she called quietly like before. No answer. After a few more calls, Spottedfall became fed up and left. But as she did so, a rumbling came from behind. Turning around, the silver she-cat saw a wave of water coming towards her. Spottedfall turned to run, but the water swept her away.

"Help," she gurgled through the water. Though Spottedfall was use to the wet marshes of ShadowClan, she didn't know how to swim. Bobbing in and out of the water, the she-cat struggled to stay afloat.

"Help," she called again, hoping someone would hear her. Finally her head went back into the water and didn't come back up. Slowly her vision began to fade into darkness, but before her eyes closed, a shape burst into the water and began bringing her back up to the surface. The dark shape brought her onto a higher area of land. Quickly, Spottedfall began to cough up water and blink her eyes open. In front of her a soaked, panting Reedstripe sat.

"Are you strong enough to climb the tree? It's the highest ground we have," the tom meowed quickly. The ShadowClan warrior nodded then got up on wobbly legs. She made her way over to the tree and began to slowly climb it.

"Hurry up before the water gets higher," the RiverClan tom snapped. Moving faster, Spottedfall finally made it to a good spot in the large oak.

"T-Thank you," the silver warrior purred. Reedstripe nodded.

"Don't mention it. Are you alright? Are you hurt or cold," the tom asked.

"Seeing as I almost died by drowning I'm still traumatized, but other than that I'm fine," she replied sarcastically.

"Come on Spottedfall I mean it! You almost died because of me! If you weren't going to meet me you could've been in camp sleeping in a warm nest next to your friends and family. If not that I should have come sooner to warn you," the tom sighed. Spottedfall nodded and smiled.

"Thanks for helping me. I probably would've died if it weren't for you." Reedstripe didn't reply, he only stared.

"You mean it," he asked. The ShadowClan warrior nodded. For a few minutes both cats shook their fur dry and kept quiet. Spottedfall glanced at her friend and moved in closer, hoping for warmth. When she did so, Reedstripe flinched.

"Is-Is there something wrong? I can move away if you'd like," Spottedfall meowed sheepishly. The tabby shook his head

"No, no, it's fine," he purred. Spottedfall nodded. The she-cat enjoyed the warmth from the larger warrior and grinned to herself. The next thing that happened shocked her. She felt Reedstripe's tongue over her ear.

"I love you," the tom blurted out of nowhere. Spottedfall felt her pelt grow warm with happiness.

"I-I love you to," she replied unexpectedly. Reedstripe's face lit up.

Y-you do," he asked. Spottedfall found herself nodding. For the rest of the night, the warrior slept together with happiness.

It was almost seven mornings after the storm and Reedstripe's reveal of love. Spottedfall was excited to meet him that night once more. Of course, she had to deal with her Clan, especially her mate, before she could do anything.

"Hello Spottedfall, want to go hunting," the tom asked. Spottedfall shook her head.

"I'd like to wait a while," she replied.

"Let me rephrase that then. We are going hunting now whether you like it or not. Now come on," the tom demanded. Spottedfall growled, but didn't reply. She began to follow Grassnose.

"Okay I'm going over here and you over there. Please don't mess it up," the tom stated sharply.

"Whatever. Let's just get this done," Spottedfall replied. Grassnose nodded and went on his way. As she hunted, the silver warrior began to feel sick. _Stop it_, she scolded herself. _You're fine, besides, if you're sick then you can't see Reedstripe_, she told herself. Quietly she hunted, searching for a mouse. Alas, she couldn't find one. Giving up, she decided to go back to camp.

It was nearly sundown by the time Grassnose got back. He was clearly angry.

"Where were you?! I thought I said we'd hunt," the tom growled, on the verge of whining. Spottedfall shrugged.

"Well sorry, I was feeling sick, so I went back to camp. If you have a problem with that I don't really care." With that said, the silver warrior padded away. Finally, it was sundown and Spottedfall slipped out of camp. She was excited to see Reedstripe again. With a smile, she padded to their meeting spot and called for his name.

"Hey Reedstripe," she greeted, but the tom wasn't there.

"Reedstripe it's me, Spottedfall. I'd love to see you again," she tried again. Once more she waited.

"Hellow," she called. Again, no reply. The she-cat waited for hours before giving up and heading back to camp. _Maybe he got held up with something_, she tried to convince herself. Of course, that wasn't the case. She tried for over three weeks, but the tom never showed. She wanted to tell him some news that she meant to share with him for a while, but she had finally given up, faced with the fact that he might have settled down and got a new mate in RiverClan.

"I just want to tell you about our kits. Maybe I can tell you tonight at the gathering if I'm able to go," she whispered to herself.

Settling down and ready for the gathering, Spottedfall looked for her RiverClan mate, but he wasn't there. Each of the leader's new passed by without her caring. Soon Birdstar the new leader of SkyClan finished and it was Waspstar's.

"Riverclan is doing great. Food is running well and we have a new warrior, Barkstripe. Though with all this happy news we have some sad ones. There was a badger attack in our camp and we lost Berrykit and a great warrior, Reedstripe. That is all I have to report," Waspstar finished. Shock and sorrow filled Spottedfall's heart. Reedstripe dead? How could he when they were going to have kits? Spottedfall felt like her world had crashed and crumbled into a million pieces. The thing that mattered most in her dimed life was gone and that part of her heart would never be fixed. The silver warrior wanted to cry out in pain and have everyone else feel what she felt, but she kept her emotions to herself.

Grassnose padded up to the she-cat. She was due any day, but he didn't care.

"Hello Spottedfall, are you taking care of yourself and _our_ kits," the tom asked with an edge. The warrior wanted to claw his face, but she didn't.

"Yes I'm fine," she hissed.

"What a temper. You know you won't make a good mother with an attitude like that right," the tom ask with a snarky tone. Spottedfall controlled her anger much more which was beginning to bubble over a bit.

"Can you just shut-up? Why act like you love and care for me when you don't," the she-cat asked.

"Because I can. You're just a stupid she-cat who causes problems for her Clan and only cares for herself." Finally he had done it. With her anger boiling over, Spottedfall got up.

"Why do you just quit it Grassnose! I know you hate me and only "love" me because I'm the leader's daughter! You're a sick piece of fox-dung and I hate you! In fact, I'm happy thee kit's _aren't _yours at all! You'd make a terrible father and I hope you rot in the Dark Forest," Spottedfall huffed. As she enjoyed her moment of freedom as she realized her mistake. Everyone ShadowClan cat gazed at her with shock and whispers began to rise.

"You what," Greystar demanded. Spottedfall knew she had done it. The Clan knew about her half-Clan kits now, she messed up once more, but was happy. Whatever would happen to her and her kits, she was willing to live through it.

**One Moon Later**

The silver spotted she-cat gazed down at her three kits. She had two toms and a she-cat. The first tom was a large brownish-ginger tom, much like Spottedfall's mother, Creekstep while the second tom was a silver and black spotted one. Finally, the only she-cat was a small brow tabby.

"What are you going to name them," Greystar asked. Though he was still disappointed that his daughter's kits were half-Clan, he had forgiven her with love. Though as soon as she returned to her warrior duties she'd have to be confined to camp for another two moons.

"I think the gingery tom should be Marshkit and his brother Pebblekit." _After his RiverClan heritage_, she thought.

"And the she-cat," Creekstep asked. Spottedfall thought for amoment before thinking of the prefect name.

"Reedkit, after her father," the ShadowClan warrior purred. She leaned down to her kits with a smile.

"I will always take care of you three. Reedstripe's spirit runs through you and I know you'll all do great," Spottedfall whispered. Even then she could feel her mate's spirit right next to her.


End file.
